thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Skye Hamilton
Summary Skye Hamilton is the eighth grade verison of Massie Block. She's mainly in It's Not Easy Being Mean and Sealed with a Diss. Seventh grade alpha Massie Block secretly looks up to her. Skye holds a competition to see who could get the key to "the room", and whoever did would be the eight grade alpha. In The Clique: Summer Collection: Kristen, Skye and Kristen competed to see who could snag Dune as their boyfriend. It seemed like Skye had won over Dune, but when Kristen and the rest of the Witty Committee pranked Skye and Skye became upset, Dune dumped Skye. Skye then went to Alphas Academy, where she became best friends with Allie A. and Charlie. Skye also had brief flings with Taz and Syd. About Skye Skye loves animals, glitter pens, miniature things, Hershey's kisses, dancing, and boys. She's sweet but cunning, and the only person that Massie truly envies. She's also the eighth grade alpha. She is the leader of the eighth grade clique, the DSL Daters, the older version of the Pretty Committee. Skyes Alpha motto is "Just Dance". She dances at the Body Alive Dance Studio. Appearance Skye is extremely beautiful. Her looks are described as striking and stunning. She has buttery blond waves usually called "wavelets", big Tiffany box blue eyes, and "iPod-white, never-needed-braces" teeth. Her body is sinewy and thin, describe as a "perfect dancer's body" with chiseled abs, a perfect dancers butt and full B-cups. Everything is perfect about her, even her pillowy Angie-esque full lips and glowy flawless skin. Since her parents own the Body Alive Dance Studio, she's supposed to have an amazing, dance inspired wardrobe, full of tutus and leggings. Also, each bangle she wears represents one of the boys that she's kissed--and she has lots of them! Skye also wears 'dance sleeves,' which range from mesh sleeves with charms attached, to regular-colored sleeves, and are like leg warmers for the arm. They are her trademark clothing. Alicia Rivera goes to the studio and secretly hopes that she's better than Skye. But the real dream may come true when Skye leaves in 9th grade to go to Alpha Academy. Family Skye's parents own the Body Alive Dance Studio, so Skye gets a lot of her wardrobe from them. Her mother is retired Russian dancer Natasha Flailenkoff, and her father is named Geoffrey. Her parents are only shown once during the timeline of The Clique, which is at the beginning of her party in Sealed With a Diss, taking pictures of the guests as they arrived on the red carpet. Love Life Due to Skye's spying on ESP, Skye knows a lot about boys. She and the DSL Daters are known for being extremely good with boys. Every bangle that they wear represents each boy they've kissed. Skye has a crush on Chris Abeley and makes Massie set up a date with him during her party. Massie tries to help Chris get over his ex-girlfriend and has a hard time getting Chris to like Skye. Massie manages to get Chris at the party, but Skye doesn't care because she already has a new crush on Dune Baxter, the hawt surfer. This conflicts with Kristen during the summer and she joins forces with Layne Abeley and their top secret Witty Committee. They pull a prank on Skye that makes Skye fall into jello-filled pool with Dune late at night as revenge. Skye storms off and Kristen walks up to Dune. He says that he was going to tell Skye he just wanted to be friends with her and he likes Kristen.She had even more experience than Massie did in 7th grade. Skye, unlike Massie, knew something like M.U.C.K would only get girls to finally figure out you had no expereince. Boys She's Kissed Derrington - Massie was upset when she learned that Skye had lip kissed Derrington. When she confronted Derrington about it, he told her that Skye pounced on him after a soccer game and kissed him. Apparently, he hated it and her lips "felt like butt". Todd Lyons- Claire Lyons' kid-brother. Tiny Nathan- Todd's tiny friend. Josh Hotz- Alicia's crush, and in the later books, her boyfriend. Chris Plovert- Briarwood soccer boy. Also one of Derrington's groupies.And one of Dylan Marvils old crushes Kemp Hurley- Briarwood soccer boy. Also one of Derrington's groupies.And one of Kristen Gregorys old crushes. Doug Landsman Jake Shapiro Grier Biggs Lowell Katz Andy Walden Oliver Smalls Ezra Rosenberg Cody Hill Geoff Michaels Luis Ruiz P.J. Jeffries Billy Williams Lee Chan Harris Fisher- Cam's older brother Liam Barrett Yuri Butterman (Who they refer to as Yuri Butt-man) Chris Abeley- Massie's former crush Category:Characters in the Clique series Category:The Clique Series Category:Alphas Category:Relationships Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:OCD Girls